


Hold That Pose

by idkdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Castiel in Heat, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom!Alpha!Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Omega!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkdestiel/pseuds/idkdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is fucked out from an intense heat, but it's not over yet as it seems, and Dean is always with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold That Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarii).



> Okay so this is actually the first time I've tried writing PWP e.e

It was getting worse.  
  
The initial comforting warmth had been bordering on heat for days and Dean could feel it rolling in waves off Castiel's skin, drenching the air around them.   
  
Cas had held himself back at the beginning, used the first day to gather enough strength for what always was the most exhausting week of both their months. But now there was nothing of his self-control left that made him wipe down his burning skin with a cool cloth every two seconds, there were no more unhappy moans and the awkward shifting of hips.  
  
Now, it was pure and raw and Cas was looking great like this.  
  
"C'mon, wanna hear you," Dean lasciviously murmured against Castiel's thigh, one finger pumping a steady rhythm in and out of Cas that had the omega on the verge of whining, but he was keeping his mouth shut for now. "Come on, Cas," he demanded, finger slipping deeper into the slick heat.   
  
There has always been something that made Cas want to keep his noises to himself, but Dean had learned how to draw all sorts of delicate sounds from the lips that currently were colored in an abused pink.  
  
"Dean, I-" Castiel's voice was thick with arousal, low and rumbling in his throat, and with every second the scent of rain and crushed flowers filled Dean's nostrils.  
  
He was canting his hips up with a barely audible sigh of desperation, face buried deeply in the bedspread that already was wet from the slick trickling down his thighs. Dean's tongue was restless against the muscled flesh, laving his skin clean, and Cas was shuddering from the everlasting oversensitivity. "Gotta work for it," Dean whispered, his lips closing over one of the already fading hickeys he'd left at the dip of Cas' spine.  
  
And without warning, he thrust three fingers inside him, stretching Castiel beyond the point where he was able to keep his noises down. A shocked gasp tumbled from his lips, but got lost somewhere between a few smaller moans following as Dean dragged the pads of two fingers over Cas' prostate.  
  
"Oh," Cas mumbled under his suddenly tripping breath and shoved back against his fingers forcefully, back arching towards the mattress.  
  
His hands were clenching around the covers beneath his head as more slick leaked out of him and down Dean's fingers, hips desperately fucking back against Dean's slow, almost languid thrusts. "Christ, Cas, should see yourself," Dean groaned, twisting his fingers firmly inside Cas, "such a slut for it and I barely even started."  
  
Another jab at the bundle of nerves had Castiel grunting in a last weak attempt before his composure crumbled to pieces. "Please, I need - I -  _Dean!"_  
  
Dean grasped his omega's hips in a bruising grip, fingertips digging into Cas' waist with a promise of new marks, and proceeded to withdraw his hand. "Dean!"  
  
It was a loud moan, not quite crossing the line to be entitled to be called a sob, but Cas was getting pretty close to losing it, breath descending in ragged puffs from his mouth. Dean didn't leave him for long, however, he just needed something that would fill Cas up the way he craved, the way his body was yearning for.  
  
"Keep still," Dean chided as Castiel tried to move his hips, "and close your eyes for me."  
  
He didn't need to check if he'd obeyed, Cas barely ever disrespected him, always came when Dean called and never failed to please.   
  
Trailing his fingers up to where Castiel's aching hole was fluttering against nothing but the slightest hint of skin, Dean brought some of the slick down to coat the anal beads he'd brought before they had started to fight the heat with fire.  
  
Cas was getting impatient, shoulder muscles tensing and knees shaking.  
  
The first, smallest bead breached Cas with ease, sliding into his body as if this was all he'd been waiting for his entire life. But the elicited reaction was so much more than Dean could ever have expected. The breath got caught in the omega's throat, a sobbed outcry ripped from his surcharged lungs, and as he tried to inhale around the sudden lump, Dean let the second and slightly larger bead follow.  
  
It was barely there, just a muffled moan into a trembling palm, but Dean still could hear it. The small plea for  _More, faster, deeper, Dean, please._  
  
His own cock was throbbing by now, pulsating greedily at the sight Castiel made, spread out for his mouth to claim and his teeth to mark, but he could restrain the burn inside his groin, could focus on the twitch in Cas' legs as he gave a playful little tug at the chain that held the beads together.   
  
"You don't get to come until I say so," he growled salaciously. Castiel's smothered whimper was response enough and as Dean pushed the third and this time considerably bigger bead past the loosened ring of muscles, Cas went rigid under his hands.  
  
"It - it, oh, it's right..." but he already was trailing off again, one of the beads probably nestled against his prostate with a drag so ex-fucking-cruciatingly slow that Dean could only barely manage to imagine how straining Castiel's cock must feel in that very moment.   
  
At some point, Dean lost himself in the way Castiel's voice cracked and shattered with every new bead filling him up and only heard his name being called under all those subdued curses he teased from Cas' red-bitten lips.   
  
"You gonna come yet, Cas?"  
  
Apparently, shaking his head was all Castiel currently was capable of without running a risk of dirtying both the sheets and himself. "Do you know how many beads you got inside you?" Dean whispered quietly, draping himself all over his back, "Eight, Cas, you dirty bitch. Swallowed them all so easily."  
  
Slotting their hips together, Dean began to slowly rock his erection between Cas' thighs, the slick on his legs providing a delicate slide, and swayed both their bodies in perfect consonance.  
  
Cas yelped out in surprise and struggled to escape the vise-like grip on his waist, feet nearly slipping away on the soaked sheets. "Dean, please, I - it's pressing,  _oh god, Dean!"_  
  
"Gonna make a pretty little mess of yourself? Gonna come from just your toy?"  
  
He could feel Cas fighting it, could see him screwing his eyes shut and emitting a hoarse shout into the heavenly scented air, but Dean knew that Cas would not be able to contain himself much longer.   
  
"Hold that pose, can you do that?" Dean demanded to know, his hands guiding Castiel's ass into a position that left him behind with quaking legs and shallow pants.   
  
During the whole while of Castiel using his palms for leverage and pushing his hips back against nothing, Dean's hands never left his waist, traveling down his sides in long, soothing strokes. "Just a little longer, Cas, but you're doing so well, so perfect."  
  
Castiel preened under his words, sweat-coated back a glorious arc, and muttered an incoherent mix of  _oh's_ and  _Dean's_ and  _please's_ to himself. A sick thrill rushed through Dean at the thought of leaving Castiel to finish off by himself, maybe with his hands, that at this very moment were pressed flatly against the mattress, tied to the headboard.  
  
But the noises he was making, God, helpless needy gasps and surprised mewls whenever the beads inside him shifted and drove him closer and closer to the edge, made Dean delirious.  
  
Dean liked jumping off that edge together, holding hands while the impact would punch all air out of their lungs and leave their bodies spaced out behind. But not so today, today this was all about Cas and the beautiful, red flush extending all the way down his back.  
  
"Please."  
  
Nothing could compare to the way Cas voice sounded just then. Fucked-out and weak and begging and  _fuck._  
  
"I got you, it's okay," Dean all but moaned, fingers briefly clumsy in his attempt to pull every bead out of Cas, but his own arousal made him become negligent.  
  
And then everything happened all at once.  
  
The withdrawal of the chain with slicked-up beads, Castiel's cry cutting through the thick air like a punishing whiplash that magically wrapped around Dean like a leash and made him stumble along as Cas was tipped over the edge and came over the duvet covers with a sight-blinding noise of relief. It was utter serendipity that Dean managed, even through the haze his orgasm brought, to sling his arms around Castiel's torso for them to connect at least at one point.  
  
Afterwards, there was silence.  
  
Cas had collapsed onto his stomach, limp like a rag doll, right into the mess he'd made. And when it finally dawned upon Dean that Castiel actually fucking  _blacked out_ from the ferocity of everything, a small smile crept across his lips.  
  
He could watch him sleep for hours, just trying to put together all the beautiful pieces that made his perfect mate, and capture him.  
  
Dean wouldn't mind this thing everyone was constantly swooning and talking about.  
  
He wouldn't mind eternity.


End file.
